Misión: Celestinos 2,0
by Cassis9313
Summary: REESCRITO. Con Tsuna y los guardianes fuera de la mansión, Reborn decide darle a la Onceava generación su primer misión "oficial". Misión en la que viajarán al pasado para ser los angeles del amor de sus jovenes padres. Sin duda, la misión mas bizarra e importante de sus vidas.


**Preámbulo.**

_"Evil exist, I know that, and its names is Boredom, and ministers are the guiltiest crew of all." -Galinda (Wicked)_

_..._

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba, de nuevo.<p>

Con la espalda recta, las manos entrelazadas al frente, sus labios apretados con la firme intención de evitar emitir una sola palabra, y una expresión avergonzada en su rostro; esa que le salía tan natural después de llevar casi toda la vida usándola en esas ocasiones.

Yakumo reprimió el impulso de soltar un suspiro, más que nada por lo irrespetuoso que sería aún si nadie se diera cuenta de ello, después de todo él, aparte de su madre, tenía sentido de la vergüenza y era lo suficientemente perceptivo para leer el ambiente.

El mismo ambiente chocante y común al que ya estaba acostumbrado y para qué negarlo, cansado; la mejor palabra para describir su sentir sería harto, pero el asunto era que se trataba de una de esas cosas que se te salen de las manos y simplemente debes aprende a vivir con ellas.

Ese era su caso y el de su _sacrosanta madre_.

Su padre y su hermana, lamentablemente, eran esas cosas con las que simplemente debían aprender a vivir.

— ¡Tsukumo! —dijo la severa voz de su padre, y soltó un gruñido molesto desde su lugar a un lado del escritorio de roble de su otro progenitor.

— ¿Qué? —replicó arisca su hermana, parada con una postura entre desafiante y aburrida.

Su padre, con su cabello azabache y sus ojos acerados la miró irritado —En primer lugar, no uses ese tono conmigo. En segundo lugar ¿Por qué estaban fuera hasta tan tarde? —exigió usando el plural; Yakumo también era uno de los desobedientes pero como siempre, su padre solo se ensañaba con Tsukumo, después de todo era de conocimiento común que el chico se veía arrastrado en los planes de su hermana, pues como los gemelos que eran hacían las cosas juntos; y tan cliché como sonaba, para la mayoría la chica era el gemelo malo y el chico el bueno.

Tsukumo se encogió de hombros.

—Me sentía como para estar afuera —algo para admirar era que ella siempre aceptaba ser la culpable, aunque no fuera lo mismo con los castigos.

—"Me sentía como para estar fuera" —Hibari la imitó y entrecerró los ojos —Tsukumo, ¿sabes por qué pusimos un toque de queda? —preguntó y los labios de Tsukumo se fruncieron con molestia.

— ¿Por qué me odias y quieres hacer mi vida miserable? —dijo burlona, como siempre, acusando únicamente al pelinegro mayor.

Hibari gruñó.

—Sigue usando ese tono conmigo y te mostraré cuan miserable puedes ser. Y no, pusimos el toque de queda porque las calles son peligrosas pasando ese tiempo, especialmente para ustedes —nunca podrían olvidar el que eran los hijos y herederos de la mafia más poderosa de todas, como si el tener (por lo menos) un escuadrón de guardaespaldas respirándoles en la nuca a cada paso que daban no fuera suficiente indicio —, y el hecho de que a mí en realidad me importa tú seguridad y la de tu hermano. Eres mi hija y te amo, a pesar de la molesta herbívora que eres.

—Tú no me quieres para nada — espetó cruzándose de brazos.

Y fue ahí cuando Tsunayoshi se paró de su silla, detrás del escritorio desde donde había presenciado toda la escena en paciente calma y silencio.

La cosa era que los problemas que causaban (sí, sin importar quien empezaba, Yakumo terminaba colaborando) siempre eran enfrentados por ambos progenitores, empezando el primer round con las peleas entre padre e hija. Por ello el que Hibari Kyouya se hiciera tan hablador desde el nacimiento de sus hijos, ya que no podía morder hasta la muerta a su propia hija solo le quedaba atacarla verbalmente. Y continuando con la sabia intervención del Jefe Vongola y _matriarca_ de su pequeña familia.

¿La razón de la actitud de ambos, especialmente de Tsukumo hacia su padre? Solo los gemelos la sabían. Esa, junto con la razón detrás de su tendencia incestuosa eran dos de los mayores misterios de ese par.

—Es suficiente —la clara voz de Tsunayoshi reclamó la atención de los otros tres ocupantes del lugar —. Tsukumo, limpiarás la bóveda familiar —sentenció yendo directo al grano.

Siempre era igual, sus hijos hacían alguna travesura y él tenía que castigarlos, a la chica principalmente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir a ensuciarme a la Baticueva? —replicó haciendo un puchero.

—No te hagas la indignada y mucho menos la inocente, no te queda —vio fijamente a su hija, con cansancio —. Siempre es igual, Tsukumo, pero para que quede claro; estás castigada.

— ¡Pero Jefe! —se quejó empezando a componer una miradita de cachorro abandonado.

Esa que nunca dejaba de conmover a Tsuna, era su pequeña y pese a todo, junto a Yakumo, la adoraba ¿Qué podía hacer contra eso?

—Ahora, Tsukumo —ordenó Hibari sin ceder un ápice.

La chica cambió su mirada tierna a una que enviaba dagas volteando a verlo, hizo un mohín y se acercó a su hermano.

—Bien, vamos _fratello_ —lo tomó de la mano con la firme intención de llevárselo con ella.

—Vas tu sola, hemos sido bastante claros —siguió Kyouya.

— ¡Eso es discriminación! —la chica alegó de inmediato.

—Su padre tiene razón, la única culpa de Yakumo es seguirte en tus ambiciones —eso empezaba a sonar como si sus acciones fueran las de un súper-villano, tal vez en el futuro habría de que hablar, Reborn no era el _sensei_ de los chiquillos por nada.

—No tengo problema en ayudarla, Jefe —Yakumo nunca dejaba de dar a poyo a los demás, aún cuando estuvieran mal; se trataba de su hermana y además, iba contra su orgullosa caballerosidad.

—Lo sé, pero no tienes porque hacerlo —le dio una suave sonrisa a su hijo, sonrisa que cambió a una mirada seria para su hija —. Ahora, Tsukumo, ve.

—Lo siento, _sorella_ —se disculpó por inercia.

La mencionada no hizo más que un ligero mohín, no había más que discutir y menos contra su castaño padre. Dirigió su mirada al pelinegro mayor, una mirada de muerte que no se le dirigía a Tsuna; a Tsuna nunca le dedicaban el mínimo gesto del típico odio adolescente hacia sus padres, después de todo él era casi un Dios ante los ojos de los menores.

Kyouya le regresó una mirada indiferente —. Eres un dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Es genético! —le gritó antes de salir corriendo, no huyendo, eso iba contra sus genes Hibari.

El pelinegro estuvo tentado a apretarse el puente de la nariz, irritado, pero solo tentado porque eso iba contra su imagen. ¿Qué había hecho para tener una hija así? Y el haber mordido a cientos de herbívoros a lo largo de su vida no contaba.

—Yakumo —llamó la atención del chico —, tú serás un carnívoro. Tú eres un carnívoro.

Yakumo lo vio y después a su otro padre, Tsunayoshi le dio una mirada concienzuda.

—Por supuesto, _chichi-ue_ —regresó su mirada a la alondra y asintió con total seriedad.

Lo que fuera para hacerlo sentir mejor.

_**~.~.~**_

Observaba con aburrimiento el ir y venir de hombres trajeados por todo el lugar y dando una que otra orden de vez en cuando. La bóveda familiar se le antojaba al estilo _Ricón_, claro que sin la chocante montaña de rostros como fachada; la Vongola había decidido hacerla menos dramática y vistosa, después de todo lo que buscaban era resguardar los recuerdos y sagrados tesoros de todas las generaciones.

Se entraba por una mini cueva —a la que se entraba persona a persona, en fila India— escondida entre inmensos matorrales en el jardín trasero de la mansión, y a la que solo tenían acceso los Cielos y sus Guardianes. Sinceramente, nadie más que esa bola de sensibleros querrían entrar a un hoyo polvoriento lleno de cachivaches, cada uno más viejo que el otro.

Por eso que los jóvenes habitantes de la mansión la rebautizarán como la Baticueva, aunque murciélagos no tuviera, pero mientras pudieran burlarse e irritar a sus padres les valía.

—_Principessa_, ¿Dónde debería colocar esto? —preguntó uno de los hombres cargando con un pesado espejo.

Tsukumo se crispó muy sutilmente, no le agradaba que se dirigieran a ella por un mote tan ñoño; culpaba al tío Hayato por ser quién comenzara a llamarla así y provocar que toda Vongola lo adoptara. Aunque el verdadero culpable ahí era el Décimo, él que no decidía quien de sus dos hijos sería el Undécimo y por lo mismo confundían la forma en cómo llamar a los jóvenes herederos —como los leales y respetuosos subordinados que eran consideraban inadmisible dirigirse a sus futuros jefes y a cualquier persona en un cargo superior por sus nombres de pila—.

La chica miró alrededor por un par de segundos para finalmente señalar un rincón —. Ahí está bien.

El hombre la vio dudoso.

— ¿Está segura? Este espejo fue de Vongola Quinto, creo que se merece un lugar más… —su voz fue haciendo cada vez más baja, hasta desaparecer ante la mirada que la joven le daba.

—Entonces no preguntes y busca por ti mismo. ¡Usa tu imaginación!

El subordinado asintió y se alejó rápidamente. Tsukumo suspiró, eso le pasaba por dejar su trabajo a otros, no que le importara en realidad. No es como si ella se iba a poner a limpiar y acomodar toda la condenada bóveda; sus padres eran muy inocentes al pensar que así lo haría, y no era alumna de su _sensei_ por nada.

Además, ¿De qué servía ser la hija del hombre más poderoso de la mafia y, casi (solo para no ser tan presuntuosa), del mundo si no podía hacer uso del poder que eso conllevaba? Para algo tenían subordinados, por Dios.

Bostezó y entonces su mirada recayó en una pila de cajas bajo una manta, las pasaría por alto si no fuera porque eso tenía la pinta de ser lo más nuevo del lugar. La adición de reliquias más reciente.

Siguiendo su curiosidad se acercó, apartó la manta y abrió una de las cajas. Dentro había, según reconoció, varios álbumes de fotos; tomó uno y lo hojeó. Los rostros de sus padres y tíos la saludaron.

Dejó el álbum por un momento para inspeccionar el resto de las cajas. Todas ellas estaban llenas de fotografías, ya sea sueltas o pegadas a páginas y páginas de álbumes; había encontrado en que entretenerse el tiempo que durara la limpieza.

Pasaron las horas y los subordinados habían acabado milagrosamente, Tsukumo solo los había despedido con un gesto de la mano, absorta en su inspección fotográfica. No es como si nunca hubiera visto fotografías de su familia cuando jóvenes, ¡qué va!, si Reborn adoraba mostrarles los momentos más vergonzosos de sus padres; el asunto era que todo lo que les mostraban de la juventud de la Décima Generación era seleccionado, solo lo que a los mayores les convenía y lo que a Reborn le divirtiera. Por eso mismo, al principio, había pensado que acababa de encontrar un pequeño tesoro, precioso material de chantaje.

Pero mientras pasaba de una fotografía a la otra se dio cuenta que de chantaje no había nada, por el contrario; las fotografías eran tan inocentes y _normales_. Pero una vez superada la desilusión de sus macabros planes abandonados se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, sus padres no aparecían como la pareja que ahora eran, ni sus tíos daban la mínima muestra del amor que se tenían entre ellos. Es más, en las fotografías de Tsunayoshi no se encontraba Kyouya, aparecía acompañado de sus tíos, de Reborn, sus abuelos, pero ni rastro de la alondra. Con el resto de la Décima Generación era lo mismo, dónde Hayato estaba no lo era Takeshi; si estaba Mukuro, Byakuran ni sus luces, siempre solo en compañía de Chrome, y así a la inversa con todos.

Eso, para ella que siempre había visto a los mayores juntos y enamorados, era inconcebible.

Y raro.

Entonces una enorme duda (de la que sin duda Reborn se aprovecharía más adelante) la atacó.

¿Acaso sus padres y tíos no se amaban en su juventud?

_**~.~.~**_

— ¿Cuántos años tiene él? —aún desde su posición, los gemelos se dieron cuenta de la exasperación de Ciel ante las preguntas de los hombres de la familia.

—Tiene dieciséis —respondió absteniéndose de rodar los ojos y mirando su teléfono celular para constatar la hora.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Mukuro, siguiéndola hacia el pie de las escaleras.

—Me han invitado a ir al cine —respondió sin más, algo que la chica había aprendido era a no evitar al amado s_iamés_ de su madre; ella que inocentemente creyó que con Viola el Ilusionista mayor no tendría razones para preocuparse por sus acciones, si a Mukuro lo que le sobraba era preocupación y melodrama por sus dos niñitas.

Mukuro, junto con Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei y Tsuna, frunció el ceño. Obviamente no le gustaba la idea ni un poco.

— ¿Vas al cine? —repitió Hayato.

Y aunque Ciel tuvo la tentación de remarcar lo obvio con algo de sarcasmo se detuvo al quedar impresionada al ver la expresión de horror que mostraban los rostros de los hombres que la vieron crecer.

—Sí, tío Hayato. ¿Qué puede estar mal con eso? —mala pregunta, se dio cuenta unos pocos segundos tarde.

— ¡Bueno, es oscuro ahí Ciel! —exclamaron al unísono.

Ciel Dokuro no sabía si tomar sus acciones con ternura y cariño ó por el contrario, envolverlos en una ilusión patea traseros por su exageración —. Oscuro o no tengo que arreglarme ahora —fue todo lo que dijo para enseguida subir las escaleras e ir a su habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada a su madre y pasar ignorando a los gemelos Vongola sentados en lo alto de las escaleras.

Esta familia la irritaba tanto.

Mukuro y Hayato fruncieron aún más el ceño mientras Tsuna, Takeshi y Ryohei veían el lugar en que antes estuvo la única hija de Chrome con preocupación.

—Creo que la noche de póker se ha cancelado. Hahaha —los heterocromaticos ojos de Mukuro se enfrentaron a los de Yamamoto Takeshi.

—Cállate.

El espadachín no se molestó por el tono y en cambio, compuso su eterna sonrisa.

—Honestamente no entiendo por qué están tan molestos. Ciel está creciendo, es hermosa, y estoy sorprendido de que no sucediera antes.

—Idiota, ella solo tiene quince años —a Hayato le desconcertó la mirada que le dieron los ojos de su esposo — ¿Y si fuera Amane?

El pelinegro no dijo más, aún cuando entendía a su sobrina también comprendía la preocupación de sus compañeros, él mismo la sentía y el que Hayato le recordara que su hija también pasaría por esas situaciones no ayudaba. Él siempre buscaba apoyar a los jóvenes ocupantes de la mansión, quería a cada uno de los pequeños que seguían sus pasos, especialmente de las chicas que tenían que cargar con la sobreprotección de toda la familia. Y su esposo había hecho un punto, aún cuando fuera el más comprensivo y alcahuete de los adultos, no dejaría tan fácil que se acercaran a sus florecillas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con cabeza de pulpo, Ciel es demasiado joven para estar sentada en cuartos oscuros en compañía de chicos hormonales al extremo —Ryohei se cruzó de brazos y asintió con seriedad.

—Gracias, cabeza de césped.

—Secundando eso, Ciel no es más que un bebé. Ella necesita al menos otros diez… quince años antes de que sea lo suficientemente madura para una cita —dijo Mukuro de corazón.

—Mukuro, chicos. ¡Dejen de exagerar! Ciel necesita este tipo de práctica desde ahora —la mujer Ilusionista más letal del mundo salió en defensa de su hija tras escuchar el montón de tonterías que decían los hombres _maduros_.

—No, Ciel definitivamente no necesita este tipo de "práctica" ahora —argumentó, sorprendentemente, Tsuna —. Estoy con ellos en este caso.

Después de todo, él también tenía una hija.

—No quise decir que el chico, quién no hemos conocido aún, sea un pervertido —dijo de inmediato la mujer al darse cuenta de la mala interpretación que tomaron.

Niebla y Tormenta se indignaron ante la idea —. ¡Eso es exactamente cómo va a pensar ese bastardo cuando salga con Ciel está noche!

Y mientras la discusión sobre lo que podría pasarle a la inocente y virginal Ciel seguía, con Chrome intentado meter un poco de sentido, a punta de tridente, en el montón de cabezas duras, Tsukumo no dejó de observar con atención la interacción entre parejas.

Hayato se mantenía muy cerca de Takeshi, en esa posición familiar y cómoda con que siempre se les veía al estar juntos; como el pelinegro lo flanqueaba tan solo unos centímetros detrás y a la derecha, con su cuerpo abrazando el del más bajo sin tocarlo. Y el como el peli plata se inclinaba imperceptiblemente en su dirección.

—Se ven bien juntos —comentó al aire la chica.

Yakumo solo le dio una mirada curiosa a su hermana.

_**~.~.~**_

Mientras le indicaba, por medio de señales silenciosas, en donde colocar las bombas de pintura a un sobreexcitado Hinata, Tsukumo marcó un número para nada especial en el celular personal de su gemelo.

Contestaron al último timbrazo.

— ¿Qué quieres? _Bakumo_*—fue el saludo en respuesta desde el otro lado.

—Tan lindo como siempre, Cara querido —dijo la chica nada sorprendida.

—Hu, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres? _Busumo_* —repitió su interlocutor.

— ¿Sabes cuándo empezaron a salir tus padres? —preguntó yendo directamente al grano.

— ¿Por qué tendría que saber algo como eso? —replicó la molesta voz masculina.

—Bueno, ¿por qué eres su hijo? Du —le pasó una bolsa más de bombas al joven Sasagawa.

—Cómo si me importara el momento en que mi padre comenzó a joderse a mi madre —gruñó.

—Buen punto —concedió y se alejó un poco al notar la mirada pendiente que su gemelo de repente tenía sobre ella —. Entonces sé bueno y ve a preguntarle a mi padrino.

—No —tan amable y caritativo como era, nótese el sarcasmo, nunca iría y le preguntaría algo tan personal y absurdo a su padre, especialmente cuando tenía una botella de vino en la mano. Su _madre_ era la masoquista con ese fetiche.

Y Tsukumo no tenía que hacer uso del súper poder que Reborn le enseñó para darse cuenta.

— ¡Pregúntale a tu mami Squalo! —canturreó.

—No.

— ¡Vamos! Hazlo y te prometo una lucha contra mi _fratello_ en la próxima reunión familiar —ofreció en tono confidencial y tentador, que su gemelo la perdonara por usarlo, pero su curiosidad debía ser saciada.

No recibió respuesta, pero los sonidos de fondo —golpes, estallidos, _risas_ y gritos— le indicaron que Caradoc Di Vongola estaba en camino buscando a su progenitor de cabellos plateados. Tampoco le importó no escuchar la pregunta que el joven Varia formuló cuando la respuesta gritada por Squalo le llegó tan clara como el agua.

_"__¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, mocoso?!"_ podía imaginar el sonrojo inicial. _"¡Cuando el bastardo de tu padre me embarazó fue que decidimos salir enserio!"_

—Ya oíste —los gritos quedaron de fondo una vez más.

—Hum — ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

—Sobre esa pelea, cumple o…

La Vongola le colgó sin más, ya sabía lo que quería. Ahora a esperar a que tío Lambo caminara bajo esa ventana.

_**~.~.~**_

—Buenas noches, _chichi-ue_ —saludó Yakumo.

—Hn —Kyouya estaba leyendo un documento en la sala, levantó la mirada cuando sus hijos entraron —. Regresaron antes del toque de queda. Déjame adivinar —dejó los papeles de lado y se cruzó de brazos —, hay hordas de zombies atacando a la gente y el cielo se pone rojo por el apocalipsis —realmente la paternidad le había afectado, eso y asistir a las reuniones semanales de padres (los hombres de la relación) con los herbívoros molestos.

Yakumo solo sonrió y se sentó junto a él, en cambio, Tsukumo no reaccionó a la trasluchada y se dejó caer en un sofá apoyando su cabeza en una mano. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos cuando Tsuna entró al lugar. El Décimo pareció confundido al ver a sus hijos y su esposo, a su hija y su esposo, juntos en la sala y sin sangre presente. Y entonces dudó.

— ¿Debo temer por mi vida? —preguntó a los dos pelinegros, recibiendo una mirada idéntica.

Kyouya regresó a sus papeles —. Ellos acaban de llegar — fue todo lo que dijo, dejando a su hijo las explicaciones.

—_Sorella_ solo se sentó en plan Sócrates y no ha dicho una palabra desde entonces —dijo Yakumo, sin describir, también, la actitud pensativa que su gemela había mantenido los últimos días.

Tsuna tomó asiento frente a la chica.

—¿Tsukumo? ¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó lentamente.

La mencionada siguió mirando al espacio y Tsuna y Yakumo compartieron una mirada de preocupación mientras Kyouya ponía su atención a su familia. De repente, la única fémina presente levantó la vista y la clavó en su madre.

— ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir tú y _chichi-ue_? —preguntó y ambos mayores la miraron sorprendidos, Tsuna por la pregunta y Kyouya por haberlo llamado padre y sin burla.

Tsunayoshi se sonrojó un poco y se rascó la barbilla, avergonzado.

—Bueno… supongo que desde los veinte años. Fue algo difícil y desastroso, aunque nos dimos cuenta un par de años antes y no fue hasta tiempo después que decidimos hacerlo oficial… ¿Kyouya? —se dirigió a su esposo, en busca de apoyo.

La alondra no mostró emoción alguna —. A los veinte —reafirmó con un gesto indiferente.

— ¿Por qué, _sorella_? —aventuró a preguntar Yakumo, aprovechando la docilidad de su hermana para fomentar una buena convivencia con su padre pelinegro.

La chica se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia una de las fotografías familiares de la Décima Generación —. Solo quería saber —dijo en voz baja.

Y los cuatro se sumieron en un silencio cómodo y apacible, muy pocas veces lograban estar los cuatro juntos sin que padre e hija estuvieran discutiendo. Y era agradable, muy agradable.

Y entonces Reborn llegó.

—Me acabo de enterar, usaste a los de bajo rango para que cumplieran tu castigo por ti —fue lo primero que dijo, mirando a Tsukumo —. Bien hecho.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —exigió Tsuna.

La menor se encogió de hombros — ¿Qué? Ustedes dijeron que no podía ayudarme de _fratello_, no que no podía usar a otros.

Yakumo enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

Tsuna se tragó sus regaños, ya ni valía el esfuerzo —. ¿Cómo? —preguntó al final, ya habían pasado un par de días desde el castigo y hasta ahora es que se enteraba. Tenía curiosidad de saber cómo se las había apañado la menor para movilizar a los subordinados y lograr que no la delataran… pero también tenía miedo.

—Les dije que si no lo hacían se podrían olvidar de su bono de Navidad. Y que si no querían desafiar a su posible futura jefa y conservar su empleo para entonces, no dijeran una sola palabra —explicó como quien informa en un programa de chismes, directa y sin remordimiento.

Reborn se limpio una lágrima inexistente, le había enseñado tan bien.

—Tsukumo —Tsuna se paró y se acercó a su hija, hablándole como si fuera una pqueña niña que empezaba a conocer el mundo —, no puedes cumplir una tarea simplemente intimidando a los débiles.

— ¿Por qué no?

Yakumo se dio una palmada en la frente, su hermana era incorregible.

Reborn sonrió ante la expresión de su ex alumno, ¿quién diría que esos pequeños despojos de la naturaleza ayudaran a trolear tan bien a sus insulsos padres?

—Porque está mal —afirmó.

—Él lo hace —señaló a Kyouya —, y no veo a nadie sermoneándolo —cerró la boca abruptamente al darse cuenta que estaba manteniendo una conversación cortés con el Hibari mayor alrededor.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, resopló, se levantó del sofá y se acomodó el cabello.

—Me voy a la cama —le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tsuna y su hermano, una sonrisa cómplice a Reborn e ignorando a Kyouya se alejó y salió del lugar.

Kyouya gruñó y precedió a irse con dignidad.

—Fue lindo mientras duró.

—Sí —apoyó el chico a su madre.

Ninguno de los dos notó a Reborn desaparecer en la misma dirección por la que se fue la chica.

_**~.~.~**_

Subió por las escaleras con tranquilidad y giró por un pasillo, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría con Tsukumo. Cómo _sensei_ de los gemelos era su deber estar al pendiente de las necesidades y problemas que aquejaran a sus jóvenes cargos… sí, claro, eso ni Uni se lo creía.

Pero aún cuando fuera un _sensei fuera de lo común_, si que estaba atento a cualquier cambio en los jóvenes herederos ¡él gozaba jodiendo la vida de terceros! Y fuera lo de cada quién, pero las ocurrencias de esos chiquillos y el resto de la Undécima Generación eran un torrente de diversión para él.

Y ahora, habiendo visto la actitud de Tsukumo y sabiendo la índole de su investigación, no le quedaba más que aclarar sus dudas y apoyarla. Pulir lo que fuera que estuviera maquinando. Y divertirse en el proceso.

Paró sus pasos frente a la perta de su discípulo más prometedor, entró sin molestarse en tocar, él sabía que lo esperaban.

—Así que, mi pequeño _oompa loompa_, cuéntale a tu _sensei_ los problemas que te aquejan —y Reborn sonrió.

Y cuando Reborn sonreía nadie salía ileso.

Nadie salía ileso, nunca.

* * *

><p><em>Bakumo*<em>- "Insulto" para Yakumo, la unión de su nombre y baka (idiota en japonés).

_Busumo*_-"Insulto" para Tsukumo, la unión de su nombre y busu (fea en japonés).

**N/A:** Ok, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí la nueva versión de Misión Celestinos.

Gracias por su comprensión y apoyo. En verdad. Y para compensar, el capitulo ha sido más largo... y he planeado "ahondar" un poco en la relación de la 10°Gen con sus hijos, para que vena con claridad la diferencia que habrá en el trato de los menores para con las versiones jóvenes de sus progenitores.

En el siguiente capitulo aparecerán los pequeños faltantes~

Espero les gustara el cap y ¡comenten!


End file.
